The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supplying solar energy for operation of a vehicle. One aspect of the present invention relates to a prime mover tractor operable to pull a trailer in a semi-trailer arrangement and being of the type having a cover for covering the load carrying portion.
Prime mover tractors operable to pull a trailer, especially those involved in short haul transport, are available in different sizes and are adapted for the transport of differing types of goods, whereby a climate control arrangement for the cab of the tractor must sometimes be supported by a climate or cooling control arrangement provided for the transported goods. The energy required for such purposes engenders the need for energy storage (batteries) which during long hauls must be recharged or, respectively, exchanged for charged batteries or a generator driven by the motor must be provided, which itself uses additional operational energy and reduces the space available for the transported goods.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the cover for covering the load carrying portion of a goods transporter with solar cell lengths which can be collectively flexed and which are trainable, or can be rolled, around a shaft which itself is removably rotatably supported on a frame assembly above the load carrying portion.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tractor and trailer combination, the trailer having a cover for covering a load support surface thereof and a frame assembly, comprising a roller; and a plurality of solar cell lengths for extending along the cover, the solar cell lengths being movably connected to one another for rolling up of the solar cell lengths about the roller and the roller being removably rotatably mounted relative to the frame assembly.
In accordance with further details of this aspect of the present invention, the roller is disposed on the top of the tractor. Also, the roller can be disposed on the top of the trailer.
Furthermore, the roller is disposed on a selected one of the interior and exterior of a wind deflector. Additionally, the cover is comprised of a plurality of cover portions, each cover portion for covering a selected one of the sides and the top of the trailer. Preferably, the roller is associated with one of the cover portions and further comprising a plurality of rollers each associated with a respective one of the cover portions.
In accordance with yet more details of the present invention, each cover portion is mounted to the frame assembly. Also, the tractor and trailer combination further comprises means for manually extending and retracting the cover and a motor for extending and retracting the cover. Preferably, at least one roller is lockably mountable in the frame assembly.
Furthermore, the tractor and trailer combination preferably comprises a swing arm on which the at least one roller is mountable, at least one of a motor for rotatably driving the roller, and an energy storage means for storing energy collected by the solar cell lengths. Additionally, the tractor and trailer combination preferably comprises means forming a reservoir for storing a fluid which can be drawn thereout to clean the outer surface of the cover, the means forming a reservoir being mountable in a selected one of the frame assembly and the roller.
In accordance with yet further details of the one aspect of the present invention, the solar cell lengths are connected to one another in a water proof and detachable manner. Also, the solar cell lengths include a protective coating adapted to not substantially impede the collection of solar energy, to discourage the deposition of dirt thereon, and to reduce wear by rubbing effects.
Moreover, the tractor and trailer combination of the one aspect of the present invention preferably also comprises a deck portion for extending over the top of the roller and an apparatus mounted to the frame assembly for applying a cleaning fluid to the outer surface of the cover. Additionally, the tractor and trailer combination preferably comprises a climate control assembly mounted to the tractor and coupled to the solar cell lengths for receiving energy supply therefrom. A cooling assembly is preferably mounted to the tractor and coupled to the solar cell lengths for receiving energy supply therefrom.
In accordance with yet further additional details of the one aspect of the present invention, the trailer is configured with a cooling area partitioned by walls into a plurality of zones of differing temperatures. The partitioning walls include insulation and heat exchange areas.
Moreover, the tractor and trailer combination preferably comprises a wind driven wheel operable to convert wind energy into another form of energy and an apparatus operable to convert braking energy generated by braking of the tractor and trailer combination into another form of energy. The apparatus operable to convert braking energy generated by braking of the tractor and trailer combination into another form of energy converts the braking energy into stored electrical energy.
The tractor and trailer combination of the one aspect of the present invention preferably additionally includes an apparatus for collecting solar energy by means other than conversion of sunlight into another form of energy. Also, the tractor includes a cab in which the driver is located and means for controlling the deployment of the solar cell lengths from the cab. Moreover, the tractor and trailer combination preferably includes electrolytic hydrogen means for storing energy.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle having a planar surface for protectively covering a load carrying surface of the vehicle and collectively flexible solar cell lengths disposable on or as the outwardly facing side of the planar surface comprising a gas motor fueled by cryogenic fuel, a climate control arrangement supplied with the cryogenic fuel, and a solar thermal energy system for cooling operations.
In accordance with further details of this aspect of the present invention, the cryogenic fuel is methane. Also, the vehicle preferably includes an enclosure for commonly retaining the cryogenic fuel for the gas motor and the climate control arrangement. The enclosure includes a partition wall for partitioning the enclosure into at least two regions one of which is disposed relatively deeper than the other, the relatively deeper region being adapted for retaining therein the cryogenic fuel for the climate control arrangement and the other region being adapted for retaining therein the cryogenic fuel for the gas motor. Also, the enclosure includes a one way valve mounted in the partition wall for permitting flow only into the relatively deeper region of the enclosure which retains the cryogenic fuel for the climate control arrangement.
Preferably, the one way valve is actuatable by a selected one of manual actuation and sensor actuation. Also, the solar thermal energy system is preferably configured as an open adsorption system in which air is directly introduced as a cooling medium in a desiccant cooling process. The solar thermal energy system includes a selected one of amorphous silicate and lithium chloride as a drying agent.
According to yet other details of this aspect of the present invention, the solar cell lengths include channels disposed along their back sides for conducting therethrough a selected combination of gaseous, liquid, and gaseous and liquid fluid. Also, the vehicle may include a rotatable disc configured for storing energy and means for converting braking energy to kinetic energy. Moreover, the vehicle may include at least one of a high performance condenser and a nickel-metal hydride battery operable as an energy storage means and means for applying rotational movement to a tire of the vehicle, the means for applying rotational movement being connected to the solar cell lengths for receiving energy therefrom. Additionally, the vehicle may include a remote actuator for remotely actuating the supply of energy from the solar cells lengths.